Clexa & a Coffee Shop
by rakelika1797
Summary: Os traigo un fic Clexa. Disfrutadlo! :)
1. Chapter 1

Lexa se acababa de mudar a Nueva York porque había conseguido un gran trabajo en una de las mejores compañías de informática situada en el mismísimo centro de la ciudad.

Hoy iba a conocer a sus compañeras de piso, según la poca información que había conseguido sabía que se llamaban Octavia y Raven. Cuando llego allí no había nadie. Encontró una nota en la puerta del frigorífico donde decía:

Bienvenida, nos hubiera gustado estar allí para recibirte

PD tu habitación es la que está situada al fondo a la derecha, nosotras llegaremos a la noche. No podemos esperar para conocerte. Un beso, O & R.

Lexa tenía una acorazonada de que le caerían bien.

Antes de empezar el trabajo se fue a una cafetería que estaba a un par de minutos del nuevo apartamento.

También dio gracias de la ubicación del apartamento ya que las oficinas donde tenía que ir a trabajar estaban bastante cerca.

Al entrar a la cafetería en lo primero que se dio cuenta fue que cerca de la puerta había un cartel con una frase inspiradora, pensó que era un gran detalle. También se fijó en la decoración, era una cafetería preciosa, tenía toques clásicos pero también modernos. Era difícil de explicar. Pensó que si el café era igual de bueno que la decoración sin duda vendría aquí todos los días.

Se acercó al mostrador para pedir su típico café (capuchino), le atendió una chica rubia con unos ojos azules preciosos, pensó. Según el cartelito de su chaqueta se llamaba Clarke, le pareció un nombre hermoso.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días –respondió Clarke con una gran sonrisa

-Me gustaría un capuchino, por favor.

-Por supuesto, como veo que es una nueva cliente le propondré algo, ¿Qué le parece?

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?

-El pago de su café de hoy será a cambio de algo de información, como su nombre, por ejemplo.

Lexa pensó que no tenía nada que perder así que accedió

-Está bien, me llamo Lexa -contesto con una sonrisa.

-Precioso nombre, Lexa te diré que esta oferta solo será para hoy. Así que si le apetece puede venir más veces – dijo Clarke y le dedico una sonrisa y un guiño a Lexa. Le dio las gracias, cogió su café y se dirigió a una de las mesas que tenía vistas al exterior. No estaba ni muy cerca de la puerta ni muy lejos. Cuando probó el café, tenía algo claro esta cafetería iba a ser su favorita. Este café era el mejor que había aprobado en mucho tiempo.

Cuando lo termino se dio cuenta que solo le quedaba media hora para empezar a trabajar, dio gracias a los empleados de la cafetería y se fue. Pensó en la chica que le había atendido, tenía algo que no había averiguado aun que era. Quizá fuera la alegría y ganas que le ponía a todo.

Mientras se dirigía al trabajo cogió el IPod y se puso a escuchar Badlands. Le encantaba ese álbum. Era uno de los pocos álbumes en el cual no había una sola canción que no le gustara.

Su primer día en el trabajo empezaba hoy y no quería empezar llegando tarde. Entro a las oficinas y dio gracias por no llegar tarde. Según lo previsto saldría de trabajar a las cuatro de la tarde, en parte no le importaba mucho porque le encantaba el trabajo que hacía en la compañía.

Notas: Una mencion a Badlands de Halsey, porque porque no ;)

Ya me diréis que os esta pareciendo y si debo continuarlo :)


	2. Chapter 2

Al entrar a las oficinas se encontró con un chico que le llevo directamente al despacho del dueño de la compañía, mientras se dirigían al despacho el chico se presentó como Wells.

Al entrar a la oficina el director se presentó, se llamaba Thelonious y le explico de qué se trataba el trabajo que realizaban en la compañía, luego le indico que trabajo tenía que realizar y le dio el horario definitivo, que era prácticamente igual al que ya tenía pero con pequeñas variaciones.

Fue hacia su lugar de trabajo y a su lado estaba Wells, al chico que había conocido antes. Mientras estaban trabajando hablaban sobre sus intereses y por increíble que pareciera tenían bastante en común como por ejemplo su banda favorita: Paramore. Lexa pensó que Wells le caería bien y serian buenos amigos.

Al terminar de trabajar se despidió de sus compañeros de trabajo y cogió su bolso y se acordó lo que aquella chica de la cafetería a la que había ido antes le había dicho, Clarke, recordó que se llamaba. Entonces se dirigió hacia la cafetería, sin duda le vendría muy bien un café ahora mismo.

Al entrar a la cafetería se dio cuenta que para ser esta hora no estaba tan llena como esperaba, siendo que el café de aquí era exquisito.

Se acercó al mostrador y fue a pedir su café.

-Buenas tardes, Lexa.

-Buenas tardes, Clarke. Me podrías poner un capuchino- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto pero ya sabes cuál es el precio de hoy. Esta vez te dejare elegir lo que quieras decirme sobre ti- dijo Clarke mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Perfecto, pues-

Antes de que Lexa pudiera decirle algo Clarke le cortó.

-Espera ahora acaba mi turno. Así que vamos a poder hablar sin problemas. Vamos a la mesa-dijo con algo de entusiasmo.

-Bueno, pues Lexa, ya me dirás.

-Pues veras te diré que hoy he empezado un nuevo trabajo en una compañía cerca de aquí. Clarke miro a Lexa con curiosidad. Cualquier persona podía observar que realmente estaba interesada en lo que le contaba Lexa.

-Me puedes contar algo mas o es un secreto que si me lo cuentas tendrás que matarme-dijo Clarke mientras se reía.

-Pues muy posiblemente tendré que matarte después de esta conversación-dijo Lexa riéndose

-Es una compañía de informática- le explico Lexa

-Ohhhh, interesante.

-Antes de que me vayas a preguntar algo más quiero hacerte yo una pregunta-le contesto Lexa

-Claro, dispara.

-Pues me gustaría saber cómo acabaste aquí, trabajando en el centro de Nueva York-le contesto Lexa con una gran sonrisa

-Pues esa será una historia para otro día, así que ya sabes si quieres saber más tendrás que venir mañana.

Al decir eso Lexa se dio cuenta que ya se estaba haciendo tarde y tenía que ir al apartamento y conocer por fin a sus nuevas compañeras de piso.

-Pues entonces hasta otro día, Clarke.

Cogió su bolso y se despidió y se fue.

Se estaba dirigiendo hacia el apartamento cuando vio que a Clarke la recogía un chico en moto. Entonces se sintió un poco triste, no sabía exactamente por qué. Se recompuso y se fue con paso ligero a conocer a sus nuevas compañeras con las cuales pensaba que se llevaría genial.

Notas: Intentare actualizar al menos una vez por semana. Espero que os esté gustando el fic.


End file.
